Devine Punishment (Prequel)
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Post Season 5 - God releases his sons from the pit and places them on earth as men. He orders the Winchesters to teach them hunting so they might learn through them how to be brothers. (SLASH) Crowley/Bobby others in later chapters!


A/N: This is the prequel to my series of one-shots Devine Punishment. It will be a two-part, with another chapter coming soon.

* * *

Dean watched his brother's eyes, unfocused in memory, come to life with a glint of impalpable fire. Dean knew as soon as their eyes met that it was his Sammy looking back at him, panting hard as he struggled to contain the monster raging inside.

"It's ok Dean. I got him. I got him."

Dean just stared back; unable to express joy on his swollen face. Sam let him go and Dean struggled not to slide down the side of the car and to the ground. He knew if he fell now he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Watching carefully, through one working eye Dean saw Sammy open the portal to the cage, then turning towards him one last time he smiled and made to jump, just as Michael appeared before him.

"No Sam. I have to fight my brother."

Grabbing at Lucifer's vessel Michael felt the ground give way and something collide against him from behind; then nothing.

* * *

"Dean? Come on man, wake up."

Dean groaned and lifted himself a couple of inches of the ground, than groaned again when he realized his head was resting in his brother's lap. Honestly could they be anymore gay?

"Sam I feel the love. Now let me go."

Sam frowned and dumped his head on the floor.

"Wh…where are… we?" Dean managed through a cough.

"The pit." Now that was certainly an unfamiliar voice. Dean sat up and leaning heavily against the wall saw what looked to be a glass partition, behind which, two blobs of almost blinding light illuminated the endless dark.

"What the hell is that?" he asked no one in particular, but Sam answered first.

"That's Lucifer and Michael," he mumbled under his breath and saw his brothers face pale in understanding.

"We're trapped," Sam nodded. "With two archangels." Another nod. Dean sighed and dropped his head back to watch drops of water roll of a stalactite.

"Fuck."

A rumble was heard in the distance and suddenly a section of the wall to their right crumbled and hollowed out, expelling a tumble of limbs in a trench coat.

"Cas?"

The bundle groaned, and both boys were up in seconds, rushing over to help. Slinging one arm over each pair of shoulders, they dragged the semi-conscious man to the same place where they were sitting earlier, helping him lean against the wall then sitting on either side of him.

"Are you ok?"

Castiel looked over at Dean and mumbled something undistinguishable under his breath.

"Cas?"

"I'm here," he coughed, than apologized for coughing (at which both brothers rolled their eyes) than tried again "I'm here to raise you from perdition…again" he added as an after thought.

"No offense Cas," Dean deadpanned, "but you can hardly raise yourself."

"Yes coming down to the pit was exceedingly more difficult than simply storming hell. I failed to take into account the strain this would have on my vessel."

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked gently and pulled the lenient man to rest against his side, cradling him in the crook of his arm.

"No I…"

"Oh please," said the disembodied voice from across the divide.

Cas stared at the archangel, Dean quickly presumed to be Lucifer.

"Hello brothers."

There was no reply.

The walls shook again, this time dislodging a couple of rocks from the ceiling; almost crushing Dean's foot just when he wisely pulled it up.

"We should go."

The brothers couldn't agree more. Lifting Castiel from the ground, they held him tightly between them. The angle lifted his face to the ceiling and they were gone.

Moments later the ceiling collapsed and an all-consuming light flooded, the abyss.

"Father?"

* * *

Sam and Dean were packing up after another long hunt in Wisconsin. A couple of rival vampire packs kept them busy for over a week while they systematically offed each other and fed on the neighborhood. Suddenly a light exploded across the room, filling every inch of space with blinding luminosity. Everything dimmed as quickly as it was lit and gradually returned to normal. Dean was the first to uncover his eyes, followed shortly by Sam. Together they surveyed the room for any damage, while attempting to figure out what set off the unnatural event. Everything looked normal, as if the whole thing was just a figment of their imagination. Right on queue, the bathroom door swung open with an ominous creak, to reveal...

"Lucifer?" Sam croaked and dove for his gun at the same time Dean stepped defensively in front of his brother, already drawing the colt from his jacket pocket.

"Oh please Dean, you know that doesn't work on me, I'm…"

A load bang resonated across the room. Lucifer's eyes widened, he reached half heartedly to touch his bleeding forehead before collapsing on the floor. After a minute of nothing Dean and Sam exchanged weary looks. It appeared they had finally managed to kill the devil.

"How…?" Sam trailed of and drew his brows together while nervously running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know? Didn't he say this thing didn't work against him?"

"Yeah…yeah he did, he…Dean!"

"What?"

"We shot the devil."

"Yeah, guess this is like God's way of paying us back or something, for all the crap he's made us face all our lives, huh?"

"Not exactly," a very familiar voice interrupted. The brothers spun and raised their guns on instinct.

"Easy fellas," Chuck drew his hands up, and laughed shakily, "just me."

"Chuck?" Dean tilted his head in disbelief, brow creased in confusion.

"Hi," lowering one hand, he used the other one to give an awkward wave.

"How did you…"

"Get here? I'll tell you in a moment, right now I think I need to call someone down." He closed his eyes and appeared to meditate, exhaling with a deep sigh. "There," he said not a moment before Castiel, somewhat ruffled and terribly confused, fell on top of Dean's bed. He made a few awkward jumps with the mattress before settling down. Frowning the angel glared at Dean like he had personally offended him.

"Dean…"

"Hey that wasn't me."

"It was I Castiel, who summoned you here," Chuck easily interceded and smiled at the haggled angel.

"You? But how…"

"Patience and all will be revealed. We have two more joining our party shortly, and I suck at accurate repetition so," he clapped his hands and Lucifer's body jerked violently off the floor, taking a massive lungful of air the fallen angel exhaled in a series of furious coughs. The wound was gone from his face. Calming down enough to maintain constant, wheezing breath, Lucifer rose from the floor and stood unsteadily facing the Prophet with a look of veiled disbelief.

"Michael, can you please join us in the living room."

A solid enough looking John Winchester in his mid-twenties, stepped from behind the half open bathroom door and walked over to stand as far away from Lucifer as was possible in the small room. Chuck looked sadly between the heavenly brothers, but said nothing about it.

"Ok now that we're all here let's start. You asked me how I got here," he pointed at Dean, than spun on his sneakered feet towards the bed, "you asked how I summoned you," he pointed at Castiel, who was now standing cautiously beside the bed, looking like he might make a dash for the Winchesters, any moment now, to pull them out of harms way.

"I'm not going to hurt them Castiel," a soothing voice filled his mind and filled his grace with a meditative calm that tranquilized his nervousness to a manageable level of unease.

"To answer all your questions," Chuck continued than stared pointedly at the necklace around Dean's neck, the metal immediately heated and began to burn Dean through his t-shirt. He yelled and jerked it off before the scorching pendant could set his shirt on fire.

"Now that we're all clear who I am, I would like to tell you why I am in fact here."

Dean exchanged a disbelieving look with his brother, while both sets of mouth hung open in blatant astonishment. Castiel gasped and took an unconscious step towards him, but when the blue eyes met his he froze and simply studied the other with mix of indescribable emotions. Michael's eyes widened and he immediately drew up to his full height and took a confident step forward, while Lucifer drew in on himself and took a hesitant step back.

"Father," Michael confidently addressed his maker while moving to stand in front of him, "you have returned."

"I never left Michael. I simply needed to take a back row seat and see how heaven and earth would govern itself in my absence. Contrary to what you might believe I am not everlasting."

Michael frowned but nodded.

"Why father, have you trapped me in this mortal body?" Though he was addressing his maker, Michael's voice held underlining accusation.

"Same reason I sprung you from perdition along side your brother," he paused a moment to study Lucifer, who took another step back. Nick's face was ashen with fear, and the corner of his mouth gave a nervous jerk."

"Easy Lucifer, I will not cause you further damage than I already have."

"But why father?" Michael whined, sounding surprisingly like a petulant child.

"Because I believe, that in your quest to impress me, you have forgotten what I taught you an let your prideful arrogance, corrupt your judgment and skew your moral compass my son."

Before Michael could intercede with another well-versed protest, Chuck turned to address the still petrified Lucifer.

"I am sorry morning star, I have failed you. Perhaps I too was novice in the power of choice and free will, I suppose every parent makes mistakes with their first-born and I was no different with the four of you. I attempted to control you in every way; demanded complete obedience. I never gave much thought to your feelings, for the idea that you developed them against my design infuriated me greatly. I thought you flawed, I blamed my self for what I thought were your short comings and I ruined your relationship with Michael when I ordered him to banish you from haven. I see now that was wrong. It took "people" to teach me about choice and beauty in flaws. Try as I might I was never able to curve their natural desire for innovation and free thought, and over time I learned that it was in fact this that made me love them so dearly."

Lucifer looked slightly less pale but didn't dare to step closer, back firmly pressed against the wall. Chuck turned away and studied the Winchesters; finally Dean broke the awkward silence.

"Ch…Chuck are you God?" he croaked.

The shorter man nodded, smiling kindly.

"I am your biggest fan guys," he added in a cheery tone, spreading his arms in front of him. He looked with kindness from one face to the other. "Mostly because of your unstoppable ability to go against anything and everything, no matter your chances, in order to make a difference. You have gone so far to protect this world and my children." He paused and looked contemplative, "But partly, because you remind me so tragically of my sons, and how they could have been, had I not stood between them and created this rift. That's actually why I'm here…"

Sam and Dean waited expectantly, with Sam's disbelief rivaling Dean's frown.

"I need a favor." Chuck started in that characteristically shy, grainy voice. "See I need you to teach my boy's how to 'get along' so to say, succeed where I failed. I want you to protect them and teach them humility and compassion. Inspire in them a love for humanity. In return they can assist you in hunting, all their memories are intact and that makes them a very valuable source of knowledge."

"You want us," Dean interrupted looking somewhat pissed if still mostly cowered, "to look after and protect these two," he paused a moment to swallow down a curse and think of a substitute, "_angels_, who not only tried to burn down half the planet with their epic show down, but made our lives hell for a year trying to get us to say 'yes' to them?"

Chuck shrugged, "pretty much, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I asked, because I try to help you out best I can when things get tough for you guys; because I gave Sam a ticket to paradise and allow Castiel to return to you time and again. But mostly because I trust you guys, I trust you enough to leave my children at their weakest in your care, knowing you will do your out most to protect them because your consciousness won't let you kill two harmless human beings."

The brother's exchanged a look, but said nothing. Satisfied Chuck turned to address his youngest.

"Castiel you have exceeded my expectations." The blue-eyed angel made a noise similar to a choke. "I preached to the garrison of my most promising children for centuries and yet you my child, were the only one who followed my word and served men above all others." Chuck smiled and gestured for the other to step forward. Cas crossed the room on autopilot, never once breaking eye contact, as if he still feared to believe this is real. Chuck lifted his hands and grasped the angel's face in both his hands, the room shook and all the occupants looked nervous in the flickering light. Suddenly it stopped and Chuck opened his eyes, smiling at the stunned Castiel, who Dean noticed at a closer inspection seemed to be glowing like a night light in the poorly lit room.

"I grace you Castiel. When the time is right you will take your place in heaven as an archangel and restore order on my behalf."

Castiel nodded mutely. Chuck smiled once more and patted his youngest on the shoulder.

"I may not have answered, but I never missed a single one of your prayers Castiel."

A moment later he was gone, like he was never there. The Winchesters exchanged a look. Sam took a couple of unsteady steps towards his bed before letting his legs give out on him and falling heavily on the bed. Dean in turn, felt himself fall back against the wall. His body, weighed down by the turn of events, slid heavily to the floor. Castiel was beaming and running his fingers over his lips as if unable to believe himself capable of such a reaction.

"Ok so…" Dean managed to start but trailed of when he realized he had nothing to say.

"We just met God Dean," Sam supplied, though somewhat meekly.

"Yeah well this can't possibly get any weirder."

Michael frowned and stormed over to his brother, roughly shoving Lucifer against the wall.

"This is all your fault. Father was mad at you and punished me. So help me Lucifer, before this night is through I'm going to kill…"

"Ok guys, break it up…" Dean quickly stepped between the two men. Facing Michael he frowned and studied the familiar face. "Man this is going to take some getting used to, what with you being in my dad's body and all."

"Shut up Dean," Michael cut in, "this is between me and my brother."

"No, this is between us and our promise to your father. Now sit your ass on that bed before I beat you down, asshole."

Michael swung at him, but Dean easily avoided the untrained punch and grabbing the flying appendage quickly spun the ex-angel into a wristlock. Walking the struggling man a few steps to the bed, he forced him to sit down.

"No fighting. If it helps try and remember that I'm a trained hunter and you're an average Joe with less strength than a school girl, and no combat training."

"How dare you…"

"Really brother, give it a rest," interrupted Castiel, "Dean is right, you must follow our father's wishes and try and amend your ways."

Michael scowled.

"You dare speak to me like that. I am the first son of god…"

"Yes but now you are mortal and need the Winchesters to guide you in the ways of men. I strongly suggest you refrain from making them your enemies."

The avenging angel frowned but remained silent glaring at the opposite wall. Castiel sighed and turned to address Dean.

"I think we should take them to Bobby's, they are vulnerable and it won't be long before angels and demons get wind of this, and come for blood."

"Angels?" Michael interceded, "why would my brothers and sisters want me dead?"

Castiel sighed and went to take a seat beside his brother.

"A lot has changed since you fell into the pit. Raphael, being the remaining archangel declared himself the supreme ruler of heaven and ultimately god. He managed to convince the majority of the garrison that our father intended this to be so, that it was fate he would one day come to replace him when all his brothers fell. Those in doubt of Raphael's rise to power are being hunted and destroyed. Balthazar and myself are leaders of the small rebellion that wish to rise against Raphael. As you might imagine we're on the brink of Civil War. However Raphael's self-title relies heavily on the theory that god is dead, and your manifestation as mortals will destroy his credibility."

"You don't think my own brother…" Michael trailed of.

"I do."

Dean looked from one angel to the other and than over at Lucifer still standing in the corner pressed firmly against the wall, eyes blank and lifeless.

"Alright Cas, zap us over to Bobby's will you? I think we all need to have a talk and a drink."

Castiel nodded and motioning Dean forward he pressed one hand to his brother's shoulder and the other on Dean's; than with a feathered clap he was gone. Moments later he reappeared and similarly motioned Lucifer over with one hand. When the blonde man showed no reaction, Cas sighed and looked at the younger Winchester.

"Sam do you mind?" he indicated them moving to stand by his brother. The hunter blinked and somewhat hesitantly trailed after Castiel until all three were within arms reach of each other. Tepidly the angel placed one hand on Lucifer's stiff shoulder before transporting them away.

* * *

Bobby never considered himself a good man. He was down right sinful if you were honest about it. Kinda came with the job description he supposed but still certain moments of candid self-study have left him feeling somewhat empty. He knew he left much to be desired. Crowley, however, saw it differently. And maybe Bobby could have fought harder when the demonic Scotsman up-and-moved in with him? Maybe he could have been more solid in setting boundaries and explaining personal space? Maybe he was just destined to be cursed by the other man's constant affection or maybe he wanted to be. Regardless almost a year later, and this 'thing' between them had settled into something concrete; and to be honest Bobby wouldn't have it any other way.

It took the boys a bit longer to come to terms with Bobby's choice in partner than it did Jodie and the small number of hunters Bobby called friends. Dean especially took it hard. He spent a good hour raving about demons and gays and gay demons that lived to corrupt poor, innocent, heterosexual men into committing sinful, unnatural acts. When Crowley sighed and Bobby finished his third glass of whiskey Dean suddenly stopped and turning two pleading eyes at his pseudo-father, he begged.

"Please Bobby, just think. You know as well as I this can't end well. I won't loose you…"

"Idgit, you ain't gonna lose me to no one. I'm still gonna be right here, doing your damn research and spoon feeding you on missions you jackass."

"I think he's jealous love," drawled Crowley. "After all now that the wicked stepmother is in town, Dean here will have to share your attention with little ol' me."

"Shut it," said two evenly matched voices at the same time. Bobby and Dean exchanged a smile.

"If you know what you're doing, than guess there isn't much I can do but," Dean swallowed, "support you."

"Atta boy," Crowley said, lifting his tumbler in salute.

That was almost a year ago and by now Dean and Sam have not only come to accept the relationship but more or less trusted the King of Hell not to screw them…too often. So when Cas popped into the living room and deposited Sam and Lucifer beside's an equally shaken Dean and Michael, the Winchester brothers didn't so much as bat an eye when a sleepy looking Crowley descended down the stairs.

"What's all that racket lads?"

Crowley reached the ground and spun around to face the new arrivals; then froze.

"Lucifer," he gasped then stopped and narrowed his eyes, "human Lucifer," he amended. Turning to the Winchesters like this was a regular occurrence, he asked as politely as one can when roused at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"What gives, lads?"

Dean spoke first.

"Ok long story…"

"Do I have to get your daddy up?"

"I'm already up yah idjits," growled Bobby from the second floor and lumbered heavily down the stairs to stand beside his lover."

"So which one's Lucifer?"

"That one love," Crowley pointed smartly at the fallen angel.

"Than who the hell…" Bobby trailed of mid gesture as he lifted his hand to point at the brunet standing just behind Sam. "John?" he asked and stumbled somewhat into Crowley who caught him easily and held him firmly against his side.

"No darling, I think that might be Michael, am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Michael," Sam answered sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll make you some tea," Crowley announced and after helping Bobby into his armchair popped into the kitchen.

"Explain," Bobby growled while nursing a strong cup of tea between two, trembling hands. Seeing John again had unsettled him. Crowley stood behind him, both hands planted comfortingly on his shoulders.

"Ok maybe Castiel can do this, I need one of those right now," Dean pointed at the drink and stalked towards the kitchen, with Sam giving a non-committal shrug and trailing after him.

"Ok," Bobby turned towards Castiel, "spill."

"My father trapped my brothers inside human vessels to teach them humility and compassion towards people."

"And?" Crowley urged.

"I believe he has a higher purpose but I cannot be certain." He turned to address his brothers, "If I am right however, I do believe father plans to restore your grace after you have satisfied him with your progress."

"This is ridiculous Castiel, father has no right to punish me. I have been a good son…"

"You were there Michael, you heard what he said."

"Wait," Bobby cut in lifting one hand in the air, "Heard who? God?!"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, " my father revealed himself to us in Sam and Dean's motel room.

"Damn so there is a god," Crowley lamented, "did I bet on the wrong horse or what?…Oh well shoulda, woulda, coulda and all that, right darling?"

"God…" Bobby hushed in disbelief, and leaned back into the demon's arms. Crowley promptly began to rub his shoulders.

"I don't understand why he is upset with me for simply following my natural path in history, the path he prophesized for me…"

"Oh Shut Up!" Lucifer finally spoke up from the other side of the room. "I can't believe you! You've always been a self-righteous ass Michael, the only question is why father waited this long to punish you in the first place?"

"How dare you, you demon spawning piece of shit…"

"Brothers…" Castiel tried but it was too late and Michael was already beating down on Lucifer, who gave as good as he got in their joined brawl on the floor. Dean and Sam chose that moment to walk in holding two cups of coffee.

"What the hell?"

Quickly setting the cups on the study table the brothers jumped in between the archangels and pulled the two apart just as Michael swung his fist at Lucifer's face, missing his nose by an inch.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled, pulling Michael across the room to the couch. Sam was doing the same with Lucifer who fought against him with all his might, eyes focused murderously on his brother. Sam having both a height and strength advantage easily pinned the other down into a seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Dean.

"Do not interfere human. This fight is between me and my brother," hissed Michael.

"My ass it is. This is between one asshole's ego wrestling another,"

"Settle down you idjit's, lets sort through this like adu…"

"How dare you insult me like that human?" roared Lucifer and glared at Bobby. "A hairless ape consorting with a back-stabbing demon, what right have you…"

Sam's fist collided with the blonde's face, perhaps a little harder than necessary, he thought, when he felt the ex-angel go limp in his arms, head tilted back to expose a bust lip and bloody nose.

"You know moose," Crowley drawled, "you're alright."

"Fuck," Sam swore and gently eased the devil into a comfortable slump against the seat. "Fuck," he fretted about nervously, "do you think God will kills us now?"

Dean looked at the softly snoring Lucifer and back at his brother.

"Not on your life," he said and eased up his hold on Michael who seemed mostly docile now that his brother got his due.

"So what, God wants them to stay here?" Bobby asked, looking wide eyed between the sleeping devil and the yawning avenging angel.

"Ah well no, we were hopping you might you know," Dean rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, "take em."

"What?" Bobby roared but settled when he saw the devil flinch and kick out in his sleep. Sam winced when the shoe collided with his knee.

"It's just they're suppose to be with us so we can protect them, but it's just not going to work. They hardly know how to defend themselves," then looked between them, "against each other," he finished lamely. "Let alone a pack of monsters. They'll end up getting killed, and getting in the way until that happens, so…"

"Do not assume my abilities mortal," spat Michael, like a disgruntled cat. "I am in fact a greatly skilled warrior."

"Were a greatly skilled warrior," Dean corrected, eyeing Michael with some amusement, "when you had your angel mojo. Now a pre-schooler could take you on."

"Oh that's harsh Dean-o," a new voice exclaimed from across the room.

Spinning around to face the voice, they saw a somewhat diminished looking Gabriel standing in the kitchen doorway, sucking a cherry pop.

"Gabriel, how are you still alive?"

"Father kindly dropped me of in the middle of Time's Square."

"Your grace?" Michael asked standing up to better study his brother. He walked around the smaller man, stretching out his hand towards his left shoulder.

"Diminished. I barely have enough to pop myself places, and even that leaves me breathless and weak as shit."

"Did you speak with father?"

"Briefly. He told me my grace would be restored when I've learned the importance of humility, compassion and standing by my family no mater what," he parroted in a serious tone.

"As it is with us. But why did he grant you some excess to your grace and me none?" Michael asked bitterly.

"Because I turned last minute, to help these mutton heads face Lucifer, and gave my life in an attempt to defend humanity."

"That's nonsense, I have been the guardian of earth far longer than you. You ran away…"

"And yet I realized how to love man kind as father intended," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bullshit." Dean intervened. "You killed people for the fun of it."

"People who deserved it."

"No people you thought deserved it."

Gabriel shrugged, "same difference."

"No it's not," Sam cut in, "you're not god Gabriel. You have no right to pass such judgment."

"Well that's why I'm here Samsquatch, to atone for my mistakes or something like that."

"Ok, I don't have enough room for three effing angels," growled Bobby

"Crowley and I can assist in constructing additional rooms to your abode," suggested Castiel.

"You smell… Archangelly sweetheart, is that a new cologne?"

Castiel might have smiled but he'll be damned if he ever admitted to it. He fixed Gabriel with a serious look instead.

"I have been blessed by our father with his grace. I can now manifest things from nothing like my brothers once did."

"Great! Ok, tomorrow we start construction," Crowley clapped his hands together like and eager child, "I always wanted to redecorate this place."

"Over my dead body," Bobby groused.

"Oh Darling, you're so morbid."

Gabriel gave them an odd look.

"I bag the room farthest from the happy couple," he exclaimed.

"In the mean time," Bobby carried on as if uninterrupted, "you idjits can take your respective angels to your rooms and sleep together, cause if you put them in one bed they'll likely tear each other's throats open. Cas you take the couch…"

"No need. I must return to heaven, I feel my presence is needed in this time of great turmoil."

"Oh look whose preaching," Gabriel mock-sang around his lollypop.

"Ok you, trickster, can take the couch." Grabbing his lover's hand Bobby pulled himself out of his chair and began to ascend the stairs, Crowley in toe. "And I don't want to be disturbed till morning…late morning," he amended.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"You gonna be alright carrying him up?"

Sam just nodded and turned to lift the devil from the couch. Dean sighed and gestured for Michael to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
